Zing
Zing is the Pixie of Bugs and the PopPixie of Insects. She can shapeshift into many different characters and creatures. Personality Zing is very hyper. Her personality can change depending on what character she is cosplaying. She is very loving toward Glim. Appearance Winx Club |-|Civilian= Zing wears a cream fluffy scarf around her neck. She wears a bee like coat with cream fluff on the end of the sleeves, yellow shorts and black boots. She wears a pair of yellow goggles with a pair of antennas connected to it. She has light salmon skin, short bob haircut, purple hair and bright purple wings. ZingStockArt.png PopPixie |-|Civilian= Zing's PopPixie Civilian Outfit remains unchanged. However, Zing's gender seems to have been changed into male. Making her the third Pixie whose gender was changed in PopPixie. The other three being Livy, Jolly and Digit for unknown reasons. ZingCivilianPP.PNG |-|PopPixie= Zing wears a dark blue and sky blue themed attire with a shirt, pants, and boots. A yellow tie-like piece and yellow cuffs on his wrist, along with a yellow and light blue crown-tiara like piece on his head. His wings are blue with small bits of purple resembling a dragonfly. ZingPixie.PNG Series Winx Club |-|Season 2= Zings debut occurs on "The Shadow Phoenix". Darkar had imprisoned the Pixies to achieve Pixie Village's location, but thanks to Aisha and others they are freed from him. After the others Pixies bond with the rest of the Winx, is not show whether Zing and Glim stayed at Alfea or the forest. Later on Zing is see helping the Winx and Specialists with some quests. |-|Season 3= It was revealed in "The Pixies' Charge" that Zing has the ability to call bugs to help her and others. Zing calls the bugs in the episode "Spaceship". |-|Season 4= |-|Season 6= *Winx Club - Episode 602 Specials |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Coming soon... PopPixie Zing is the PopPixie of Insects. He gained his MagicPop in the eleventh episode "Let's Go Camp Pixie" through using his powers to communicate to insects, so they could save them from drowning. With this, his ability to interact with insects can boost. Magical Abilities Zing is able to shapeshift and is also able to communicate with insects and ask them for help in time of need. Cosplays Zing tends to use her shapeshifting powers to cosplay as different characters from other movies and series. Some of them were: *William Wallace from Braveheart *Dr. Emmett Brown from Back to the Future *Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean *Spider-Man from Marvel Comics *Scorpion from Mortal Kombat *Dr. Octopus from Marvel Comics *Blain Cooper from Predator *Scrat from Ice Age *Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz *Jubei-chan from Jubei-chan: The Ninja Girl *Remus Lupin from Harry Potter Zing_as_Valtor.jpg|Zing scaring Kiko as Valtor ZingBraveHeart.jpg|Zing as William Wallace from Braveheart ZingDrBrown.jpg|Zing as Dr. Brown from Back to the Future ZingWickedWitchOfTheWest.png|Zing as the Wicked Witch of the West ZingScorpion.jpg|Zing as Scorpion from Mortal Kombat ZingScratIceAge.jpg|Zing as Scrat from Ice Age ZingSpiderman.jpg|Zing as Spiderman ZingDocOc.jpg|Zing as Dr. Octopus from Spiderman Zing-Lupin.png|Zing transformed as Remus Lupin Trivia *Zing's Nickelodeon voice actress also plays Evy, Lucy, Selina, and Miele in the Nickelodeon dub. *Zing shares the same power to control bugs as Lucy and Mandragora. Category:Pixies Category:Pixie Village Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Comics Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:PopPixie Category:Pixieville Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Season 1 (PopPixie)